Truth Revealed
by panny03
Summary: What happens when James and Lily's friends get tired of their constant fighting? Read and find out. Takes place in 7th year. Slow start but gets better. Please Read and Review. REVISED.
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

In a hidden room three girls and three guys sat around a table hovering over a piece of parchment.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean they are our friends and won't they kill us?" The sandy brown haired girl asked.

"Do you have any better ideas, Alice?" A dark haired boy asked. She shook her head. "What about the rest of you?" Everyone else shook their head. "I didn't think so. I don't know about the rest of you but I am sick of hearing them bicker all the time; and Lily telling him that she hates him and then James moping around and whining how he loves her so much and blah, blah, blah. So it's time we took matters into our own hands and if they kill each other then that is their problem. Besides we know for a fact that Lily likes James, she's just in denial. Now do you all remember what you are supposed to do?"

They all nodded and Sirius said, "What is your job Alice?"

"I will get Lily to drink a cup of tea which has sleeping potion in it," Alice said.

"Frank?"

"After the potion takes effect I help Alice get her up here, to the Room of Requirements," Frank said.

"Tiffany?"

"I will be waiting up here with everything set up and I will take their wands away," Tiffany said.

"Jenna and Remus?"

"Jenna and I will be getting the truth potion we've brewed in Moaning Myrtles bathroom and come bake up here and put some in the butter beer and muffins that Tiffany will have waiting," Remus said.

"That leaves me to knock James out and get him to the room," Sirius said and everyone nodded. "Now that we all have our assignments, let's get to them."

"You do realize that Lily is going to kill us?" Jenna said.

Remus smiled and said, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Let's go we don't have all day," Sirius said and everyone got up and headed to their respective places.

Remus and Jenna headed down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to get the truth potion.

"How many bottles do you think we will need Jenna?" Remus asked as he put the potion into the empty vials.

"As many as we can get Remus, you know how stubborn Lily is," Jenna said as she put the sealed vial's into a bag and made sure to put an unbreakable spell on them.

"Do you really think this is going to work?"  
"I hope so; for all of our sakes. I'm not sure how much more I can take of hearing her deny her feelings for him and seeing him mope around for days. For that matter I don't know how much more James can take of her saying she hates him before he has a breakdown and goes into a depression."

"I think a lot of her problem is that for the past six years she has declared her hatred for James and admitting that she likes him now will severely hurt her pride and it will earn her a lot of 'I told you so's' from us and everyone else."

"Well she needs to get over it; those aren't good enough reasons to not admit that you are deeply in love with someone and to hurt him."

"But this is Lily we are talking about and when it comes to James she doesn't think rationally. She never has. Just like when James doesn't think rationally when it comes to Lily."

"Good point, which is why this just has to work," Jenna said as she and Remus finished their end of the plan and set off towards the Room of Requirements.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice made her way up to the Head's Common Room to get Lily. Standing outside the room she heard Lily and James arguing or rather Lily yelling at James and James begging Lily to talk to him.

"Come on Lily, please," James pleaded.

"No Potter, I hate you. Your nothing but and arrogant bullying toe rag."

"I said I was sorry," James said.

"Lily open up, it's me, Alice." Alice said knocking on the painting to the Head's Common Room.

"Be right there. No Potter, now sod off," Lily said as she walked towards the painting.

The painting swung open and Alice stepped inside and said, "Hey Lily what's up?"  
"Not much what are you up to?"

"I just wanted to know if you would like to come to the kitchens with me and have a cup of tea. Please Lily, I really want a cup of tea, but I don't want to go alone and no one else will go with me."

"Alright just let me grab my robe and we will be off," Lily said as she walked towards her dorm.

"James, Sirius is looking for you."

"Thank Alice I guess I will go find him. It was nice to see you," James said not doing very well at hiding the hurt on his face and in his voice.

"See you later James," Alice said as James left and she waited for Lily.

Lily came down the stairs and said, "Okay, let's go."

The two headed towards the kitchen. When they got their Alice tickled the pear and they entered. They were greeted by a very bubbly House Elf. "Hi misses, I'm Nina, what can I get for you?"

Alice was the first to answer, "Two cups of tea please."

"Yes, misses," Nina said before bounding off.

Nina was just about to take the tea to Alice and Lily she was stopped by someone. "How can Nina help you sir?"

"Are those for the two girls?"  
"Yes, sir they are."

"May I see one of those cups?"

"Yes sir," Nina said and she handed the guy the cup and he looked at it before handing it back to her and saying, "Make sure the red head gets that cup."

"Yes, sir," Nina said before heading back to the girls. "Here you go misses."

"Thank you Nina," Lily said as she took a sip from the cup. The girls spent about twenty minutes talking when Lily said, "I feel so sleepy."

Alice said very guiltily, "I'm sorry Lily, but this is for your own good."

"What…," Lily started before she fell asleep.

"Okay Frank you can come out now she is out."

"Let's get her up to the Room before it wears off and let's hope Sirius has James up there already and everything is in place," Frank said as he picked Lily up and carried her to the secret passage that Sirius and Remus had showed them earlier that day.

MEANWHILE

A sad James walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and said, "Padfoot where are you mate? Alice said you were looking for me."

"Prongs," Sirius said and James whipped around to see a wand drawn and before he had a chance to react James was bond and gagged. "Sorry mate, but this really is for your own good," Sirius said and next thing James knew everything went black. Grabbing the invisibility cloak and putting it over James, Sirius levitated his body up to the Room of Requirements.


	3. Chapter 3

"Every thing set up?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, got the potion?" Tiffany replied.  
"Right here," Remus said.

"Good now let's get the potion into these bottles of butter beer and the muffins because I know James and Lily they will both be hungry when they woke up," Jenna said as she started to put drops of potion in the bottles and then recapped them as Remus put drops of it on the muffins.

"Finished, now all we have to do is wait for them to bring them up here."

"Open up its Alice and Frank."

Remus walked over and opened the door and Frank carried Lily in and laid her on the bed and then Jenna took Lily's wand.

"How long will she be out for?" Remus asked.

"Only for about half and hour so Sirius better hurry up and get James up here," Alice said.

"Open the door I have James."

Frank walked over to the door and opened it. Sirius carried James in and laid him down beside Lily and then Jenna took his wand.

"Well now that both Lily and James are here what's say we all get out of here and grab something to eat?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Tiffany and Jenna said in unison.

"Just one more thing; Moony I need you to charm James so that when Lily wakes up he will become unbound and gagged and be able to move and hear again," Sirius said.

"Sure," Remus said and then muttered a couple of spells and then they left the room and locked the doors and decided that since it was Friday night they would return in the morning with breakfast.

HALF AND HOUR LATER

Lily started to wake up. _Where am I? And how did I get here? And who is laying next to me. Black messy hair oh bloody hell no. Please don't let it be him. Let it be anyone but him._

"Where am I? Padfoot you are so dead when I get a hold of you. Now where are you? Lily what are you doing here?" James asked sitting up on the bed he was laying on beside her.

"Get the hell away from me Potter you prat. I'm leaving," Lily said as she walked towards the door and tried to open it. "It won't open. YOU, you planned this didn't you? Well guess what I still won't go out with you, so you can open the door now."

"I didn't do it, I swear," James said throwing his hands up in defeat. "I haven't even asked you out this year."

"Potter I'm warning you I'm going to hex you into next year if you don't open the up," Lily said going for her wand. "What did you do with my wand?"

"Lily I swear I don't have your wand and mine is missing too," James said searching for his wand.

Lily was about to say something when she heard a pop and a note appeared in her hands.

Lily read the note out loud:

Lily and James,

By now you both should be awake and wondering how you got into this room and why you can't get out. Well for starters, we are so sorry to have to do this it was for your own good. You and James need to become friends, your constant arguing and whining on James part needs to stop you are driving all of us crazy. I mean we all get along except for you two. Sorry we're getting off track. Lily the tea you drank with Alice, well it had sleeping potion in it and Frank carried you up here to the Room of Requirements. James you know what happened to you and Sirius is sorry so don't hurt him it wasn't all his idea. We all had a hand in it. Anyways, don't even try and get out it's useless, we have to let you out. Oh and Lily, James had no part in this so don't go blaming him. Well there are some butter beers and some muffins to hold you over until breakfast when we will slip you in some food. So enjoy and try not to kill each other. We are so sorry, but we had to do it. Don't hate us.

You're Friends,

Jenna, Alice, Tiffany, Frank, Remus and Sirius

"Well that's just great, I am stuck in a room with Potter for who knows how long because my friends are evil," Lily said.

James got up and grabbed a butter beer and a muffin and offered on to Lily who begrudgingly took them. After two butter beers and two muffins each James broke the silence by saying, "Lily, I know you hate me, but since we are stuck in here together, we should at least act civil to one another. Could you please call me James?"

Lily didn't know what came over her but the words just started to run out of her mouth. "James, I don't hate you."

"Then why do you act like it?"

"For starters you are an arrogant bulling toe rag who only cares about himself," Lily said and grabbed another butter beer.

James grabbed another one for himself and said, "Correction I used to be and arrogant bullying toe rag, but not anymore I've changed and I have never just cared about myself. My friends and family mean a lot to me."

Lily finished her butter beer and was about to retort when there was another pop and a letter appeared in James hands this time.

James read the letter aloud:

James and Lily,

By now you two will have had a couple of butter beers and muffins. Well we hope you like telling the truth, because we spiked them with truth potion and it will last for three days, so anything that comes out of your mouth will be the truth. Well we will see you in about a week.

Your Friends,

Jenna, Alice, Tiffany, Frank, Remus and Sirius

Lily just sat there speechless._ Truth potion, great now I have to tell him the truth to anything he asks. _

James started to smile. This could work to his advantage, then again it could go against him too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Potter stop smiling," Lily said through gritted teeth.

"So Lily, why won't you give me a chance and go out with me?"

"I told you why,"

"No you didn't you told me why you act like you hate me now tell me why you won't give me a chance and go out with me."

"You want to know James, you honestly want to know?" Lily asked sitting on the bed giving an exasperated sigh.

"Yes Lily I do," James said standing up and looking at her with a serious expression.

"BECAUSE JAMES I WON'T BE ONE OF YOU CONQUESTS. ONE OF THOSE GIRLS YOU BRAG TO YOUR FRIENDS THAT YOU SHAGGED AND THEN FORGOT ABOUT THEM. AND I WON'T BE ONE OF THOSE GIRLS YOU SNOG A COUPLE OF TIMES AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT WHEN YOU GET BORED," Lily screamed and then said in a meek voice holding back tears, "Because James the feelings I have for you scare me. Alright they terrify me and if I pretend I hate you then I don't have to face those feelings. I don't have to admit I really do love you and every time that you asked me out it broke my heart because I knew that you weren't serious; that you were just showing off. There James are you happy now? I love you, now you know the truth and you can laugh in my face and tell everyone that Lily Evans is in love with you just like you always bragged."

James quickly sat down at her side and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. To his surprise she didn't pull away. "Lily, you would never be one of those girls because I love you. All those times I asked you out and you turned me down it broke my heart to know that you didn't love me. When it comes to you Lily I am always serious and would never use you to show off without your permission," James grinned and continued. "I would never laugh in you face no matter what you mean to much to me."

Lily looked up and saw raw emotions in James' eyes. She saw love, fear, and sincerity. "Do you mean it?"

"I couldn't nor would I say it if I didn't mean it," James said looking into her wet green eyes and then adding, "I love you Lily."

He decided to go for it and leaned down and kissed her. James pulled Lily a little closer and she, to his surprise wrapped her arms around his neck and moved even closer to James. James ran his tongue along Lily's bottom lip begging for entrance. Lily hesitated for a second but then obliged. There was a burning passion in this kiss. They were both pouring their feelings into this kiss.

Before either of them knew it they were down to their underwear. James stopped and looked at Lily and said, "I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away, I will just go over there."

James got up and stared to walk away but Lily grabbed his arm and said, "If you got carried away so did I cause look at you your wearing less then I am."

James looked at himself and then at Lily, she did have a point. He grinned his lopsided grin and said, "You can't say I don't look good."

Raising an eyebrow Lily said, "Can't disagree with that now get back over here so we can finish."

James' eyes went wide and he said, "Are you sure about this Lily? I can wait if you want."

"I want to," Lily said pulling James down beside her and kissing his neck.

James pushed Lily down and started kissing her soon he had her bra off and had a nipple in his mouth rolling it around with his tongue. Lily buried her hands in his hair and arched her back off the bed. James let that one slip of his mouth and took the other one into his mouth. Lily moaned and James kissed his way lower and removed her panties. He kissed her center and she arched towards him. He smiled and continued an assault on her core. Soon she climaxed and James took his boxers off and kissed his way back up her body and nudged her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. Before pushing in he asked, "Are you…"

"James if you finish that question you can forget about ever having sex with me because you already asked me once. It's sweet but I haven't changed my mind."

James smiled, and started to enter her but then stopped.

"What is it James?"

"One of us needs to use the birth control charm."

Lily went to reach for her wand and remembered that their 'friends' had taken them away. "We don't have then James what now?"

James smirked, "Well I do know a little be of wandless magic."

Lily raised and eyebrow and said, "And the birth control charm just happens to be one of them?"

"My dad wanted to make sure I could do it without a wand incase I was with a muggle girl."

Lily smiled and said, "Naturally. Now if you wouldn't mind saying it so we can get on with this."

James grinned and said the charm; they both glowed. James then said, "Lily, I've heard this might hurt you but I'll try not to. If you want to stop at anytime just tell me."

Lily nodded and James entered her. When he reached her barrier he whispered, "I'm sorry," and pushed thorough it. Tears started to form in Lily's eyes and the ones that escaped James kissed away. Soon the pain Lily was feeling turned into pleasure and she was meeting James' thrusts.

After a little while they both climaxed calling out each other's name. James rolled off Lily and pulled her close to him and held her for a while before saying, "I love you Lily and I think there is something I should tell you." James kissed Lily on the forehead.

"What is it James?" Lily asked looking up at James with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Well ummm…That was my first time."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that I was the first girl you had sex with?"  
"Well yeah you are and you are the only person I have ever told that."

"What about all those girls who said you shagged them?"

"All talk and I wasn't about to tell every one that it wasn't true, it would have ruined my reputation."

"So I was your first?"

"Yes and I am glad. I always hoped it would be you."

"You sound like such a girl James."

"I know. See what you do to me?"

"You such a goof. I love you, James."

"And I love you too, Lily."

They both snuggled closer together and fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

When James woke up in the morning he thought it was all a dream. That is until he saw a naked Lily lying beside him. He kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

Lily grinned up at James and said, "Good morning James."

"Morning love," James said.

Lily leaned up and gave James a kiss and when she moved she flinched. "I'm a little sore, but don't worry I'm fine."

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" James asked.

"Only if you want me to be," Lily said nervously.

James grinned, "Of course I want to you to be my girlfriend, I mean bloody hell I have been waiting for you to be for years."

Lily giggled, "And all it took was our friends locking us in a room and slipping us truth potion."

James chuckled and leaned down and kissed Lily on the forehead.

"James, I have an idea," Lily said looking up at James.

"What is that flower?"

"Let's ignore our friends and not let them know we are together, or that we get along."

"I love how your mind works love," James said pulling her into a hug. They heard a snap and food appeared on the table where the muffins and butter beer were.

"It's about time, I'm starving," James said.

"Is that all you think about is food James?"

"No I think about you more than I think about food," James said leaning in for a kiss which Lily gladly obliged.

The kiss was broke by the sound of Lily's stomach growling. "Sorry James, I guess I am hungry too."

James pouted and then grinned, "Can we pick up where we left off after dinner?"

"We'll just have to see. Right now I need food," Lily said filling her plate with food.

SUNDAY NIGHT

"Think we should let them out now?" Alice asked as she snuggled closer to Frank.

"Yeah I think we should, they are already going to kill us all. Why prolong the inevitable?" Remus said getting up off the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room and walking towards the painting.

"Shall we all go and get hexed into next year?" Sirius asked very dramatically.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and said, "Can you be anymore dramatic?"

Sirius smiled and got down on one knee and said, "Tiffany, Oh Tiffany, how beautiful art thou Tiffany, believe me when I say I love you, won't you be my girl?"

"You are the biggest prat I know, Black, and I'm already your girl you git."

Sirius smiled and said, "I know that love, but you asked if I could be anymore dramatic."

"Alright let's get going," Alice said.

The group made their way to the Room of Requirements. Once outside the door Jenna asked, "Are you all ready for this?"  
"Let's just open the door," Tiffany said readying her wand.

The six of them muttered a spell and the door unlocked and opened.

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE ROOM

"Did you hear that James?"

"Yes, let's put our plan into action," James said and he and Lily quickly sat on other sides of the room fake glaring at each other.

The door opened and Sirius stepped inside and said, "Prongs mate your still alive."

James glared, "No thanks to you. Can I leave now?"

"Lily, we are so proud of you, you didn't kill James," Alice said.

"Stuff it Williams," Lily said. "And can we have our wands back now?"

"Lily, we're your friends we were just trying to do what we felt was best for you," Jenna pleaded handing Lily and James their wands.

Lily kept the glare on her face but on the inside she was laughing, "Well friends don't drug each other and lock them in rooms with their worst enemy and then slip them truth potion so they will admit feeling for each other that don't exist."

"Yes and friends don't bound and gag friends either and lock them in a room with a girl who hates them," James said glaring but secretly smiling.

"We're sorry," Tiffany said, "But we thought it was for your own good."

"Do you hear anything Evans?"

"No do you Potter?"

"I think it maybe a little bird, what's say we go grab something to eat? I don't know about you but I want something that hasn't been drugged."

"Sounds great Potter, I'm starving," Lily said pushing past her friends and following James to the kitchen.

AFTER LILY AND JAMES LEFT

"Maybe they really aren't meant to be together," Jenna said a little depressed.

"I say we wait 15 minutes and follow them to the kitchens. There was something different about them," Frank said.

"Oh yeah and what was that?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't quite put my finger on it, but there defiantly was something different."

LILY AND JAMES

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Lily asked as her and James made their way to the kitchens.

"Yes, they were priceless. They are probably wallowing in pity because they think their plan failed," James said as he tickled the pear and entered the kitchens.

Lily grabbed James hand to stop in once they were inside and the door was closed. James turned around and was met with a kiss. After what seemed like forever James broke the kiss and said, "Wow, what was that for?"

Lily smirked seductively and said, "Making up for lost time."

James smirked right back and said, "In that case," as he pushed Lily against a wall and kissed her passionately. Lily kissed him back with as much passion as he was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around James' neck and buried her fingers in his hair. James broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down her jawbone and to her neck. He suck on her pulse point and listened to her moan. Lily untangled her hands from his hair to take off his shirt. James stopped his assault on Lily's neck just long enough to take off her shirt. He started to trail hot kisses down her chest stopping in between her breasts. Just as he was about to take her bra off they heard six gasps and they turned to see six very embarrassed people.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Jenna yelled.

Lily smirked and said, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Prongs, what's going on?" Remus asked a bit confused.

"Well Lily and I were about to have wild sex until the six of you interrupted us," James said smirking.

"But the way you two acted when we let you out, we thought you two really hated each other," Alice said.

"No that was just an act we wanted to see what you would say. Actually I'm James' girlfriend now. Now if you six don't mind, we were kind of busy and I would like to finish up."

"Prongs, are you telling me that you and Lily Evans were just about to have sex and you didn't drug her or anything?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Well actually you guys drugged both of us and we admitted our feelings and then we decided to play a joke on you for locking us up in that room," James said.

"Which by the way thank for, because had you not I would have never given James a chance and believe me I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. Now as much as we love you guys and think you are the greatest friends could you please leave now. We will tell you what happened in the Room of Requirements tomorrow. We promise," Lily said looking at their friends.

"Alright, I think we should leave these two alone they have a lot of time to make up for. We will see you tomorrow and you WILL tell us what happened," Frank said as he ushered everyone out of the kitchen.

After everyone was out and the door closed Lily said, "I thought they'd never leave."

James smiled seductively and said where were we?"

Lily leaned forward and started kissing James' bare chest. James moaned and said, "I remember now."

Well there it is all revised and everything. Please review and tell me if I should right a short sequal or not. Well thanks for reading. Panny03


End file.
